Teach Me, Sensei!
by XxCherry WolfxX
Summary: What happens when a strange girl shows up at Yamcha's doorstep? Why is she there? What does she want? A cute, quirky fic. Plz R&R!
1. The Student

**__**

Cherry: Welcome to yet another one of my fanfictions of doo--I mean, humor. Yesh, funny ha-ha laughter comedy. Yesh.... -Ahem- Even as I re-read this now, I honestly have no idea where in Kami-Sama's name I got this idea. But the best part is....IT IS STARING ME, CHERRY WOLF!!!! WHOO!!!!

**__**

Kuro: And yet I am nowhere in sight...not that I care, of course.

**__**

Cherry: MY FIC! This is MY glory! Don't you try and steal my thunder....

**__**

Kuro: Whoa, chill out, killer.

**__**

Cherry: -Ahem- I do not own DBZ or any affiliated characters...with the exception of Cherry Wolf, whom I made up years and years ago when I was but knee-high to a grasshopper. She is mine, not yours! She is also me, and unless you own me, you do not own Cherry. Period. -noddles-

****

Yamcha sat on the edge of his bed, planning to end it all. He didn't know where to begin, but he had seen it tons of times on TV or in the movies. He figured it was a learned behavior; the ability to take yourself out of life when you become unnecessary to society. He held the knife up to one wrist and pressed it to the flesh, drawing forth a mass amount of blood with a quick sweep of the blade. 

"Awww...fuck!" he cussed unhappily. He didn't think he would bleed so much...or so fast. The blood poured down his arm and all over the bed sheets. 

That's when Pu'ar burst in. She managed to wrestle the knife out of Yamcha's grip, bandaged his wrist and brought him out to the living room for a stern talking to. 

"That's the fourth time this week I've had to wrestle away an instrument of death! And this time I actually had to tend to a wound! I'm really worried about you, Yamcha. I think you should take into account what you're doing an--" Pu'ar was cut off mid-sentence when there came a knock at the door. 

Yamcha groaned, figuring it was a damn door-to-door salesman, and rolled over on his couch. The knocking became more fierce and urgent, and finally he got up and answered the door. At least it was better than a lecture. He opened up the door and standing there was a girl...but not just any girl. She had longish hair that was completely pink. She looked a bit punky, but that wasn't what made her different. What set her apart were the two pink ears that sat perched upon her head. She was clad in a short, yellow, overall-style dress. A plumy wolf-like pink tail matching her ears stuck out from underneath the dress. She wore a pair of soft, oiled, tan knee-high boots. Slung over her shoulder was a black duffel bag. She looked up at him with sparkling golden eyes.

"Ya...Yamcha-san?" she asked shyly, her head bowed, ears flattened against her head, green eyes flicking upwards.

Yamcha had been so absolutely flabbergasted by the girl's gorgeous appearance that it left his mouth hanging open, his eyes blinking like a goldfish's. He shut his mouth promptly and straightened his posture quickly. He hoped he didn't look too idiotic.

"Y...yes. Yes. That is me. Yamcha. Yes. I am him, I mean I..." he trailed off, mentally kicking himself all the way. Well, at least he had said the right name...

Her ears shot up and she sighed in relief. "Oh good! I got the right person...first time too." she said happily.

"Er...do you want to come in, maybe we could talk about what in Kami's name you want me for and who you are..." he invited, making an elegant gesture towards the inside.

The small house was rather tidy, and for that he was _very_ glad. The odd girl followed close behind, all the way to the living room. She sat down quietly on the couch and gazed at him. He hadn't figured out why she was staring at him until he felt something shift on his shoulder. Pu'ar had been clinging to his shoulder the whole time and he hadn't noticed. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts... he motioned for Pu'ar to go sit down with the new girl.

"I'll be back in a jiff." he said, starting off to the bathroom. 

He bolted the rest of the way and stood in front of the mirror. He let his mouth hang agape and blinked a bit, trying to recreate how he looked. It was just as he feared--he looked like a goldfish...a rather stupid one at that. He groaned inwardly and headed back out to the living room.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked Pu'ar and the pointy-eared girl.

Pu'ar shook her head. "None for me." she said. 

The girl nodded vigorously. "But I'll have something, if you don't mind." she intoned.

"Not at all." he said, heading off to the kitchen. He reached past all the beer cans, digging out a soda for him and the girl. it was probably best that he wasn't drinking around new people; he didn't know just how it would come off if he was under the influence. He returned to the livingroom, flopping down into a chair.

"Here." he said, tossing the girl the soft drink. 

She snapped her hand out and caught it with amazing reflexes, giving him a quirky smirk. 

"You might wanna wait a bit before opening it." he warned. The girl shrugged and popped open the tab, licking the foam as it sprayed up. It was cute to watch, and Yamcha had to laugh as she swallowed it down.

"So...who are you?" he managed to ask around the laughing.

She jumped up on the arm of the couch and bowed. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Cherry Wolf. I'm half cherry, half wolf, and half girl." she said enthusiastically. She paused a moment and scratched behind her ear. " Wait...that would make me three halves...oh, well. I was never good at math anyways..." she said. 

Yamcha just stared at her. She broke out laughing and waved her hand. "I'm just joking. I'm actually a breed of ma no ookami, which is a sort of wolf-demo--" She stopped suddenly. "Er...it's not important. What is important is that I am here."

"Yeah...about that...why are you here?" he asked, opening his own can and taking a sip.

Cherry got really serious. "I've been looking for someone to school me in the martial arts. All the dojos saw me, and when they realized my potential, they pointed me to Kame Sen'nin. Unfortunately, Muten Roshi wasn't taking anymore students, but he pointed me in the way of one of his former students." she explained, finishing off her soda.

"And that former student.... was _me,_ right?"

"Uh-huh."

Yamcha sighed, not knowing _how_ to feel. Why had Master Roshi sent her to _him_ of all people. Goku and hell, even Kururin was more qualified to teach someone... But they had families. And a life. Oh, that had to be it. Everyone else was too busy to teach, so they stuck her with Yamcha. He sighed, knowing he really couldn't do this. _But I can try...._

"So, are you up to it?" she asked, teetering on the edge of the couch with anticipation.

Yamcha deliberated for merely a second before answering. "Of course!" he laughed. "Call me Sensei!" he smirked.

Inwardly, Pu'ar was relieved. She was glad that Yamcha had found something to do with his time that didn't involve suicide attempts. Things were looking up.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my best friend, Pu'ar." Yamcha said, gesturing to the blue shape shifter.

"How do you do?" Pu'ar squeaked.

Cherry's eyes gleamed. "Nice to meetcha!" she chorused. 

"So...Where do you come from?" Pu'ar asked.

"Me? I'm a nomad. I always wander. I don't really have a home. I don't remember much about my past life, and I don't rack my brain thinking about it too hard. What is important is the here and now...that, and the future." she explained.

"How did you get here?" Yamcha asked, digesting the first question.

"I walked. Both to and from Kame Sen'nin's, if that's what you mean. Well, technically, a lot of it _was _swimming but......"

Yamcha's jaw hit the floor. His eyes widened the size of pie plates. Pu'ar had an equally shocked expression on her face.

"Y-you _walked?"_ he asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Don't you have a car?" he asked.

"Nope. Don't have a license. I've taken the test, but something happens when I get behind the wheel. I panic. And when I panic, I fail. Simple as that."

Yamcha stood up. "I could take you on a drive and tell you what you should do, and what you shouldn't. You know, ease you into the rhythm." he offered.

Cherry jumped up. "When do we start?" 

"How about now?"

"Really?"

"Really, really. Just call this your first lesson."

"Then let's go!"

Pu'ar shook her head, looking at Yamcha. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. What's the worst that could happen?"

****

**__**

Cherry: That was a short chapter, yesh? Well, it was more of a beginning chappy anyway, so it didn't have to be long. Plus, there will be plenty of time for that later. Leave a review on you way out, please. My pride and confidence as a writer relies solely on your reviews of praise (or kind suggestions for improvement. Flames will be, as always, used to toast marshmallows! ^_^ ) so therefore if my confidence crashes, you can expect no more of my stories. Is that really so bad, you may ask yourself. The answer is yes. Trust me....


	2. Drive

**__**

Cherry: This is a rather random chapter. Really, it's sort of stupid. I was actually gonna cut this chapter completely out, but a few friends of mine told me to leave it in. So here it is, the fabled second chapter. Reviews are always loved, readers. More reviews mean quicker updates! You want that, don't you? Of course you do. So do me a favor and drop me a review of e-mail me at furre_and_more@yahoo.com!

**** 

Cherry was sitting in the driver's seat of Yamcha's car. She sat gripping the wheel and looking out the rear-view mirror. She kicked the car into reverse and pulled to the edge of the driveway. Pu'ar was sitting on Yamcha's shoulder, an alert expression on her whiskered face. All were accounted for.

"You know what to do know, right?" Yamcha asked, eyes closed.

"...Floor it?" she uttered

"Mm-hmm..." Yamcha nodded, not paying attention fully.

"Floor it." she confirmed

Yamcha snapped awake immediately. "Wait no…don't floor it..."

A sinister look was apparent in her eyes. "Floor it..."

"No! No, don't floor it..."

"Okay...FLOOR IT!!!" she howled, slamming her foot down on the gas pedal. 

The car burned rubber and shot off like a bullet down the road. Pu'ar squealed in terror as she tumbled down into Yamcha's lap, driving her tiny claws into his legs. Yamcha howled and braced himself, clinging to the side of the door. Surprisingly, Cherry was keeping to the road...and the proper side at that. The car whipped dangerously close to other vehicles, and more than once Yamcha saw his entire life pass before his eyes. Cherry slowed down slightly as an eighteen-wheeler pulled out in front, but not much.

"Cherry...don't you think you should slow down? That truck looks awful big..." Yamcha moaned.

Cherry said nothing, but grinned. She whipped to the other side of the road and smirked. 

"I'm gonna pass him." she gleamed.

"Oh okay, your just gonna pa--CAR!!!" he hollered.

"Car?" she asked.

"CAR!!!" Yamcha repeated. 

There was a car coming in the opposite lane...the one they were in. Cherry was alongside of the big rig, and there was no room to pull over. But carefully, she slipped the car back towards the other lane.

"Oh Kami...what are you doing? You aren't gonna...you can't..." Yamcha wheezed.

"Oh...I am. Don't worry, Sensei. I saw this in a movie once. It's bound to work if it was in a movie!" Cherry grinned innocently. 

__

Kami this girl knows nothing of real life… Yamcha thought, biting down on his lower lip.

Cherry gripped the wheel tightly, checking her margins before slipping the car under the big rig, all _"The Fast and the Furious"_-like. She pulled over into the shoulder, obviously not bothered by everyone in the car's screaming and pleading. She shot pass the truck and continued on, only slamming on the brakes at a red light. That was when a black sports car pulled up next to her; an anthro-boar leaning out the window.

"Hey, pretty mama...fancy drivin' you manage." he snorted.

"Why, thank you." Cherry smiled.

"I wos wonderin' if'n you wanted ta drag." he grunted

"Oh no, that's not necessary, you see---" Yamcha started, scared enough as it was without nearly getting killed in a drag race.

"Well, I don't think we should…and Sensei said…" Cherry muttered.

The boar rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon! Just th's once…it won't kill you."

Cherry looked like she was making a decision. "Yeah, okay! But only this once." she declared. 

The boar smirked. "Good. When the light turns green, we jam. We're racing over to the warehouse on 42nd street." the boar grunted, pulling back in, explaining the situation to his partner; another anthro-boar.

Cherry looked deep in thought. "Hm…42nd street...now where was that?" she mumbled to herself. "Oh yeah! That's right!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering. She revved the engine playfully, staring up at the stoplight. "Come on…turn green…"

"Please don't..." Yamcha tried.

But the light turned green and Cherry stomped on the gas, trailing after the two boars, who had gotten a bit more of a start. She overtook them in a matter of minutes, all the while trying to stay in her lane. Of course, this wasn't easy considering the other drivers. She weaved precariously through traffic and around cars, some of which swerved out of the way just in time. The boar began to nose ahead and Cherry clenched her jaw as she pushed the gas pedal all the way down the floor and then some.

"Don't this go faster?" Cherry asked, turning to Yamcha briefly.

"Well, there is a sixth gear...dammit! Why'd I tell you that..?" Yamcha moaned the last part to himself.

"Excellent." she said sinisterly as she kicked the struggling engine into sixth gear. 

The car took off like a rocket, the speedometer's needle buried all the way over by the number 215. Then, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your stance, the car shot at top speed over a hill. The car went up and caught about five seconds of air before crashing back down, tires screaming against the pavement. The car veered left and right; Cherry all the while spinning the wheel madly as she tried to correct the vehicle's course. The warehouse lot was up ahead, and Cherry grinned as she finally managed to regain control of the car (though she did crash into some dustbins in the process). She jerked the wheel sharply, the car sliding the way to the parking lot, gliding past the boar's. She slid to the end and whipped the car around, the smell of burning rubbed filling the air. The boar's car stopped at the entrance and revved the engine.

"Oho...so that's how you want to play..." Cherry mouthed. She revved the engine in response and adjusted her grip on the wheel. 

"Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna play chicken with them..." Yamcha whined.

Cherry gave no answer and took off, the other car following suit. She swerved out of the way when they were about five feet apart. 

"Dammit! I panicked..." she grumbled, turning the car around. "Just one more round..."

Again they came at each other. They got dangerously close, and for a moment it appeared that no one was going to move and that there was going to be a massive collision. But at the last moment, both cars swerved away. Yamcha felt the jolt of the opposing car bump them slightly as it whipped by. He squeaked as his heart leapt into his throat, along with something else.

"V is for victory!" she cheered. 

"V is for...vomit..." Yamcha groaned, holding his stomach.

"We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers 'cause we are the champions...of the worrrrld!!!" she sang, not even noticing Yamcha's comment.

Yamcha had completely frozen. His face had drained of all color and all his desiccated throat made was a pitiful squeaking noise. Pu'ar had been so traumatized that she hadn't been able to speak since the beginning of the ride. The anthro-boar's car pulled up alongside of them, and he leaned out the window.

"Hooo.... damn, woman. I ain't never seen a woman drag like that ever...you play a damn good game o' chicken too. Mebbe we could drag again sometime..." he invited.

"'Kay!" she said cheerily. "Maybe after I get my license."

The boar arched his eyebrows. "So you've been racing without a...Ooh...a rebellious one...I like. I like a lot. See ya round the drag strip!" he called as he drove off.

"Bye!" she called after him. She turned to Yamcha and grinned. "Come on Sensei, let's go home."

The drive home was equally terrorizing, what with Cherry singing _and_ crashing into dustbins and such. Finally, when they reached home (in one piece, none the less), Cherry jumped out of the car and stretched.

Yamcha staggered numbly out of the car. "I...I'm okay... 'cept I spilled my drink on my lap..." he uttered.

Pu'ar blinked. "What drink?"

"Oh, wait, never mind. That was just me. My bad." he squeaked.

Cherry laughed. "Oh Sensei, You're so funny." she giggled. "Maybe we can try again later today."

That was it for Yamcha. His knees gave out and he fainted, hitting the ground with a dull _thud._

*

He woke up several minutes later with a cloth on his forehead, sprawled across the couch. He sat up slowly, a piercing pain in his head. He groaned and rubbed at it, his vision slowly coming into focus.

"Oh my aching head...." he moaned.

"Yamcha...are you okay?" Pu'ar asked.

"This is all my fault...If I had listened to you better...Not once did I pay attention...Oh, I am such a horrible student..." Cherry wailed.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Like you said, you tend to panic when you're behind the wheel.."

"So you're all cool?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah...just a bit sore." he responded. "Cherry?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"You know everything you did today that made me scream or quake in terror?"

"Yes?"

"_Don't_ ever do that. That is all." he said, collapsing back onto the couch.

****

**__**

Cherry: Another chapter should be up in a few days, easy. See, this one's an easy upload since I have seven or so chapters already pre-written. All that remains is to edit and upload. Until next chappie; Ja Ne! ^_^


	3. Cat Patrol

**__**

Cherry: Thank you all for your reviews. Normally I would take this time to say that your reviews are a big vote of confidence, and for some that is true. But apparently, I feel I should address some problems people have had. Now, some say Cherry is 'under developed' -does finger quotes- Now, people, she is supposed to be mysterious. IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! You don't know much about her, so of COURSE she won't be magically developed. Does a plant grow instantly when you plant it? NO. Give it time. A second thing is that my story is boring at some parts. again, IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING! Furthermore, I have been writing stories for quite some time and some of the chapters are far longer, but just to piss you off, this chapter is only two pages, so ther----

**__**

Kuro: -sits on Cherry, holding her mouth shut- Excuse her. She has had a long day. As for the disclaimer, we don't own it. Period.

****

After Yamcha had recovered from his trauma-rama, he figured it was time to actually teach her something. But first...he had some 'business' to attend to. He crept towards the front door and pushed it open slightly. He stepped out onto the doorstep and started off down the road.

"Hey Sensei! Where ya goin'?" Cherry dropped down from one of the branches of a random tree that Yamcha just happened to be walking by. Yamcha gave a sharp yelp and jumped back.

"Aah! Good god, how long have you been up there????" he asked of the upside-down girl.

"About an hour or so...just where are you going?" she asked, still hanging upside-down.

"I'm...I'm...out on...on...er..." he stammered.

"On what? Don't worry, you can tell me." she persisted.

"On cat patrol...but its nothing you would understand." he hastily answered, starting off.

"Cat patrol? You mean you go looking for cats?" she asked, dropping down.

"Err...not exactly...You see, I am the cat and I go out hunting for birds, chicks if you will, you know...girls." he explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh! It sounds fun...Can I come?" she asked, clapping her hands.

"Well, it's not exactly for you..." he tried to explain.

"Pleeeaseee????" she pleaded.

"Oh...fine. You can come. Just stay quiet." he finally caved in.

"Yaaay!!!" she cheered. "Oops, quieting down..." she said, more silently.

They walked over to the park and plopped down on a random bench.

"Now what, Sensei?" Cherry asked.

"Now we wait. Patience is the key to girl-stalking." he explained, all 'mystical sage'-like.

"Your genius never ceases to amaze me." she swooned.

*

All and all, today had been a rather bad day for Yamcha. he got the following responses:

**21** cold shoulders

**17** verbal attacks, the most common phrase being 'you pig' 

**13** slaps

**8** attacks with mace/pepper spray

**5** attacks with a purse/handbag or some other heavy object

**2** actual flirts

~~ And ~~

**_1_** _excruciatingly painful_ kick in the crotch

Yamcha sat painfully on the couch at his house. Cherry looked at him with pity.

"Ow...what was she...wearing...Steel-toe boots?" he lamented.

"Oh, Sensei...are you okay?" Cherry asked, her voice filled with empathy.

"Yeah...just fine..." he managed to squeak. "Be a dear...and...go to the store...and get some ice..."

Cherry smiled and nodded. She returned about ten minutes later carrying a bag of ice. Yamcha snatched the bag of ice and set it between his legs. He groaned in relief and closed his eyes.

"Owie..." he moaned. "Ow, ow, ow...it hurts so bad." he whimpered.

Cherry and Pu'ar gave him a pat on the head. "It's okay..." they both said.

"So, Sensei...guess training is off..." Cherry said.

Yamcha flinched and smirked. "Well, it's getting late anyways...let's get you set up for bed."

"It's okay, I can go stay at a motel or--"

"Nonsense! You can stay here. You can sleep in my room."

"But...but where are you gonna sleep."

"Who said I was sleeping elsewhere?" he joked seductively.

Cherry giggled playfully. "Oh...you!" she laughed.

Yamcha laughed back. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch." he concluded.

"Well...okay...if it isn't too much trouble..."

"Not at all!" he said jumping up. Pain abruptly shot through his loins. He sat down agonizingly slowly. 

"Yes well...goodnight. The real training begins tomorrow at dawn."


	4. I believe I can Fly

**__**

Cherry: There. Longer chapter, finally getting to the point...... And I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Except Cherry, since she is me; but we've been through this already so you should know by now.

****

Sun streamed through the windows and danced off Yamcha's face. He sat up and yawned. His groin was still a bit sore, but other than that, he felt fine. He looked at the clock on top of the TV and gasped. It was 10:00am! He was supposed to wake up around dawn! He got up and rushed into his room to get dressed. No one was in there, so he got dressed quickly. He ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Cherry was sitting across from him, and she had a small smile on her face.

"G'morning Sensei!" she called.

"Oh Kami...I'm so sorry I'm up so late..." he apologized.

"Oh, its okay. I got up at dawn and did some controlled meditation and warm-ups." she reassured.

"Y-you were up at dawn??? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked curiously.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping there, so innocent, just like a child...I just couldn't bare to disturb you and wreck the tranquillity." she smiled.

He smiled and said nothing, but drank the coffee Pu'ar had set before him. "Good. We can head over to the park green then. You've had breakfast, correct?"

"Yes, but...you haven't."

"Its okay. A hungry tiger's a quick tiger." he gleamed.

She smiled back and stood up. Now she was clad in a pair of faded jean shorts with a bright red T-shirt. Her pink hair was pulled back away from her face in a ponytail. She caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, are we going to train, or are you going to stare at me all day?" 

Yamcha snapped back suddenly and smiled. "As tempting as the latter sounds, I must decline. We have work to do."

Cherry laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. She headed out the door, Yamcha following close behind. They reached the park and started to train, starting with the basic topic of manipulating energy.

"You can manipulate chi, can't you?" he asked.

"Chi?" she said quizzically, cocking her head to one side.

"Energy." he explained.

"Uh...like this?" she asked.

She closed her eyes and her face dropped into a solemn visage. Then, a tiny aura began to surround her body, thrumming lightly. It wavered and fluctuated a bit as two small balls of energy began to form in her paws. She suddenly let out a huge sigh and the energy vanished. 

She looked up at him and yawned. "Yeah, a little. But it makes me tired at times. Sorry; I probably don't even know the basics...." 

"No, no. That was good. Hmmm...I suppose we can move on to raising your energy level then."

She grinned and cheered. "Woo-hoo!!!!" she yelled happily. 

Unintentionally, a sudden wave of energy gusted forth from Cherry, encompassing the area.

Yamcha was nearly knocked over by the power. After the windstorm subsided, he dusted himself off and looked at his pupil, beginning to second-guess his qualifications as her teacher. _This kid has amazing power! She just can't control it quite yet. I hope I can handle her..._ he thought to himself. He shook his head and smiled wanly at her.

"Um...good. But next time try it a bit slower, 'kay?"

"Okey-dokey." she smiled, bobbling her head.

The second time, it started off slow enough. The aura thrummed up around her body and little by little began to glow brighter. But as soon as Yamcha told her to leap it up some more, she lost it. It blasted all willy-nilly and caught Yamcha off guard. He went flying once again back and hit a tree. An apple fell form the branches above and hit his head. He rubbed it sorely and winced, looking at the blushing student.

"Much, _much_, more controlled next time. Please." he squeaked.

He glanced around at all the stares he was getting from innocent bystanders, most of which were whispering among themselves, and then glanced back around at Cherry.

"Let's go somewhere more...secluded." Pu'ar commented as she drifted by Yamcha's ear.

"Good idea." muttered Yamcha. he turned to his student, who was also looking nervously at all the bystanders. "Hey, cherry!" he called. She turned around.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"I was thinking...this place is too crowded to train. there are too many people that may draw away your focus. We shall go somewhere else for today's lessons." he announced.

Cherry nodded. "Lead the way, Sensei!"

The trio walked together to the very to the outskirts of the city, away from the flow of people. Yamcha scanned the area, making sure no one was watching and when he was sure the coast was clear, turned back to cherry. She too was scanning the area, but with more confusion. She turned questioningly to Yamcha, cocking her head cutely.

"Now what, Sensei?" asked Cherry.

"Now we fly."

"Fly? How?" Cherry inquired.

Yamcha snapped his fingers. "That's right! You probably don't know how to fly yet, do you?"

"Nuh-uh." she said. "I didn't think people _could_ fly..."

"Oh, yeah. They can, _trust me_. But, for the sake of keeping things simple, I'll just have you hang on to me for now. Just make sure you hang on tight." he told her.

Cherry latched on to Yamcha's side and snuggled down. "Okay, I'm ready." she said. Pu'ar hung on to Yamcha's shoulder.

"Why are you hanging to me? You can fly." he asked of the shapeshifter.

"Tee-hee. I want a ride too." she smiled.

"Oh, fine. Here we go!" he said as he took off to the skies.

"Oh, wow!" Cherry exclaimed, clinging tightly to Yamcha. "This is soooo cool!" she squealed.

"Isn't it?" Yamcha laughed. 

After a bit of flying, they landed softly at a hidden place where Yamcha often used to do his training. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. He turned to Cherry and smiled.

"Well, let's get started." he smirked.

"Yay!" she cheered, a smile across her face.

Yamcha sighed in relief that Cherry didn't pull another one of her 'happy power-ups'. She was strong, and seemed to have an amazing power level. Yamcha _knew _she had more potential lying locked away, but he almost didn't want to unlock it. Cherry was cute, quirky and fun to be with. training her gave him something to occupy his time with and if she became to powerful, she would leave. Yamcha didn't rightly know what he would do when and if she left... 

"So then...where to start?" Cherry blinked. 

Her voice brought Yamcha from his trance and he shook his head, trying not to think about it. Right now, he should focus on some basic training maneuvers.

"Hmmmm....." he mumbled, racking his brain for ideas. He didn't want to give her something to simple, but he couldn't give her something to far out of her grasp yet either. Then a smile spread over his scarred face. "How about we work on flying? It'll come in handy."

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" she said enthusiastically. Then she paused. "But...how?"

Yamcha paused. He never really tried to unravel the mechanics behind flying. he searched his mind for an explanation and then the best way to phrase it. "Um, I guess the only way to put is slightly raise your Chi and focus on flying."

"Chi? Oh you mean that energy stuff, right? Okay....I'll try. Oh! What about thinking happy thoughts?" she asked hopefully.

__

Looks like someone's watched Peter Pan one to many times...Yamcha thought. He smiled broadly; she had a cute imagination. He naiveté was very endearing. He laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Sure. If it helps..." he chuckled.

"Okay!" Cherry said. She focused all her energy and thought the happiest thoughts she could. She opened her eyes and blinked. Nothing. "It's not working!" she pouted.

"Umm...try again!" Yamcha suggested. 

She nodded and tried again. It worked...slightly. She hovered a few inches off the ground, and then dropped back down. She looked hopefully at Yamcha for some sort of a response.

"Hey! Almost. Try again, but this time, use a little more energy; you know, focus just a little more. Picture all the energy in your body making sort of a cloud for you to float on." he instructed, trying not to come off utterly stupid. _Too late. as if *that* didn't sound dumb. Face it, you are so utterly bad at teaching, it isn't funny_.

"All right..." Cherry said, giving him a sharp salute. 

They worked and worked for two hours until Cherry semi-mastered being able to fly. By the end, she was at least able to hover pretty high up, but she couldn't do much moving and as she tried to even edge in any direction, her concentration faltered and she fell back down. Yamcha had to scramble to catch her quite a few times, but fortunately never once dropped the girl. Once they had finished the thirtieth round of trying, Yamcha figured that would be enough flying for one day.

"You'll just have to work on it more." he smiled. 

Afterwards they broke for lunch, chatting to each other over a light meal of riceballs and tea

"So...exactly how old _are_ you?" Yamcha asked, nibbling on a rice ball. "Um...if ya don't mind."

"Hmmm....not really. Me? I'm about 25. But you have to take into account that demons tend to age a bit slower than humans do." She froze and clamped her hand over her mouth as realized that she had openly blabbed the fact she was a demon. It was a fact most people frowned upon, and wasn't a notable thing that she was proud of. She looked slowly up at Yamcha and Pu'ar and realized they both looked stunned. She felt her heart speed up as she began to panic.

Yamcha practically choked to death on a rice ball. "Twenty-five? Really?"

Cherry sighed in relief that he didn't care about, or didn't hear, her comment about being a demon and was more interested in her age. 

"Yup. Believe it." she smiled, finishing her food. She leapt up and clapped her hands. "Well, I'm done. Let's go!" she sang, pumping her hands. 

Yamcha blinked, finishing his riceball and standing up. It didn't even seem possible for her to be so grown- up. She only looked about 18, and acted even younger.... He shrugged, shaking his head as he laughed and chased after her.

"Easy there! Now..." he started, once he had her attention, "The next thing we move onto is using your energy as an offensive tool."

"Yaaay! Offense!" she cheered, her power level shooting up again.

"Aaaah! Clam down and listen." he said, leaping back as he remembered her last 'happy power-up.'

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Sensei." she smirked.

He waved his hand and laughed. "No biggie." he said. "Now, I've seen you form energy balls, so just do what you did then."

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh, that. Truth be told, it just happens! I have no clue how to actually _do_ it..." she explained, rubbing the back of her head. 

Yamcha sweat-dropped as he looked at her. "What do you mean...?" he uttered. 

He sighed and tried to think up a way to explain. everything was so easy to perform once you knew what you were doing, but once you had to explain it, that's when it got tricky. Explaining this was like trying to explain the flying, only maybe a bit easier. 

"Okay, focus your energy. Get your power up to a considerable level and then channel it into your right palm." he instructed. He only hoped his directions weren't too vague.

She looked a bit perplexed. "Huh? How will I know I have enough power? And How do you channel your energy?" she asked naively.

Yamcha sighed. _I thought so. Let's see..._ "You'll know when you have enough cuz you'll be glowing like a big, bright glowing...thing..." he trailed off miserably. Again, he was starting to be to vague. "Anyway, to channel it, just picture all your energy moving to your hand. Pull it there mentally. You know, try and control it."

"I guess I can do that..." she smirked. 

They worked on energy attacks for a while, took another quick break and continued on. They worked until dusk and by the end of the day, Yamcha was exhausted. He hadn't had a workout like that in ages. He laughed, wiping sweat off his forehead. Cherry was playing around with Pu'ar and they were both giggling madly. He stood up and smirked at the frolicsome pair and cleared his throat. They both looked up at him.

"Let's get going. It's nearly dark out." he said. 

"Okay!" Pu'ar said, floating over.

"All right..." Cherry said, striding over. She clung to Yamcha's side and he looked down at her.

"Still wanna ride?"

"Yeah, seeing as the most I can do is float."

Pu'ar giggled and clung to Yamcha's other shoulder.

"Moocher..." he grumbled playfully.

He shot off, heading back to the city. He felt Cherry nestle her head against his chest and snuggle down. He looked down at his student and discovered she had fallen asleep. He figured he wouldn't wake her up, as her training had been tough. He smiled happily, as he headed for the city. He landed on the roof of his house and then leapt to the ground. He pushed open the door and set Cherry on the couch. He went up to his room to get on his pajamas. He pulled them on, feeling like he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. But something kept him from doing so. Some...feeling. He shrugged it off and went back downstairs; crouching by the couch where Cherry lay. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Hey, wake up. We're home." he said softly, shaking his new student lightly.

Cherry blinked her eyes and smiled lightly as she awoke. "Cor, that was good nap. I still feel tired though..." she smiled sleepily.

"Well then, you're in luck. It's just about bed time..." he smirked.

She yawned again and headed upstairs to where her duffel bag was located. "I guess I'll get dressed up in my PJ's then. I'll be back in a jiff." she smiled, bounding up the stairs. Yamcha leaned back in his favorite easy chair and stroked Pu'ar. The floating cat smiled up at him.

"How about I go make some milky pops?" she asked.

"That sounds good." he murmured. 

Pu'ar smiled and drifted into the kitchen and began to heat up the stove. Yamcha closed his eyes and half dozed off. About three minutes later, Cherry came trampling down the stairs. Yamcha opened his eyes and got quite a shock. Cherry was wearing a pair of baggy pajama shorts and a _skin-tight halter-top_ _that left no curve unshown._ He gaped, suddenly feeling he had less room in his pants than he did a few moments ago. He slammed his mouth shut as Cherry sat down, laughing slightly. 

"What's up, Sensei?" she smirked teasingly.

Yamcha knew just what she meant. His face went crimson as he looked away. "Err...well, Pu'ar will be in soon with some milky pops..." he said, changing the subject.

"That was very disrespectful on my part. Sorry Sensei." she said, lowering her ears. "If I went too far..."

"No...it's fine..." he smiled. _At least she has a sense of humor_... 

Pu'ar drifted in, carrying the twin glasses of milky pops. She handed one to Cherry and another to Yamcha. The furry shapeshifter smirked and drifted off towards the stairs. 

"I'm going to hit the sack. You two may be night owls, but not me. Goodnight!" she said. 

She cast a glance at Yamcha and winked at him. He gave her a death glare as she floated up the stairs. he turned back to Cherry and smiled at her.

"I've decided." he declared.

"What?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I gonna take you over to Capsule Corp and let you meet the whole group. The timing is perfect as well." he smiled.

"Oh?" she blinked.

"Yep. Bulma's havin' a big get-together. She called me the a few days ago, and I just remembered it now. She said everyone's gonna be there. I think this'll give you a good opportunity to socialize and meet the rest of the gang." he grinned.

"You mean it? I can come? Cool!" she cheered. 

He smiled and took another sip of his drink, feeling the warm goodness fill the pit of his stomach. He sighed, feeling tired. Cherry yawned and lay across the couch.

"You go sleep up in your room, Sensei." she offered.

"No, no, no...you go sleep up there. I like my couch." he told her.

Cherry got up and stretched up tall, making it apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. _Of course not, baka. she's in her pajamas,_ Yamcha's mind chided. He felt another surging throb and crossed his legs. Cherry smiled at Yamcha and started for the stairs. 

"You...sure you want the couch?"

"Yeah. I'm all good."

She sighed and went up the stairs, curling up in the big bed she had slept in the night before. She fell asleep almost instantly, but the same could not be said for Yamcha. He tossed and turned on the couch, unable to rest. The soft, warm throbbing in his pants was keeping him up. He groaned and rolled over off the couch, finding himself going up the stairs. It was like his body was moving on its own accord without his brain's consent. He pushed open the door to his room and entered. Cherry was lying there, sleeping silently and innocently as a child. _Twenty-five...it doesn't seem possible. She seems so...young and carefree,_ he thought. The throbbing and tingling he experienced picked up, burning like a small fire. But it was not at all unpleasant...he liked it. It was nice and quaint. He sat on the edge of the bed and played with Cherry's blush-rose hair. He lay down, curled next to Cherry. Pu'ar was sleeping at the foot of the bed, and Yamcha took the cue to drift off and join the bandwagon, his arm draped around his new student.

****

**__**

Cherry: Gah, sorry for the lack of detail and the skipping around in this chapter. I may come back to it and fill it out and re-upload it at a later date, but for now, I must work on uploads for other stories. Someone once asked me why so many of my fics center around Yamcha. Easy. Back when I first used to write fanfictions, I primarily wrote about Goku and the other saiyajins and more or less ignored the other characters. Or at least Yamcha. But then my friend, who is an avid Yamcha freak, told me to write more fics about him and who was I to argue? it was a good writing exercise. Then I got hooked. Due to his personality and past, it's amazingly easy to write humor and angst about him (my two favorite genres). So there you have it. I promise I'll update this soon, along with my other fics. See ya all soon! And remember, reviews make the fic go 'round!


	5. Rough Beginnings and First encounters

**__**

Cherry: Sorry my updates have been so slow...it's just so hard to get anything done with school and about eight fanfics to update at once. But here's chapter five; forgive me if it sucks. I'll have to re-write and re-post this at a later date. ^^;

***

Cherry woke up the next morning with Yamcha curled up next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her hair. She smiled and removed his hands, slipping out of bed. She really didn't mind the fact he had curled up next to her; it wasn't like they had sex or anything, she thought as she tiptoed into the bathroom, her duffel bag tucked under her arm. She pushed open the shower door, hoping it was okay with him if she freshened up. She cranked on the water, stripping down. She hopped into the shower and let the water drip down over her body as she used the shampoo she had retrieved from her bag. Once she was content with her freshness, she stepped out, turning the spigot off. She grabbed a towel out of her bag and dried off, shaking her plumy tail out. She smiled, pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple spaghetti-strap tanktop to cover the black strapless bra and scarlet thongs she had pulled on first as underclothes.

"Cor, I feel so colorful." she whispered to herself. 

She went back into the bathroom and plugged in her hair-dryer. She turned it on and blow-dried not only her hair, but her sodden tail as well. She stalked out of the bathroom and glanced at Yamcha, who was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She sighed and looked to the stairs. She was so excited. She would finally meet the rest of Yamcha-san's friends. She finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink just as Yamcha stumbled into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of straight-leg blue jeans and was pulling on a white cotton top. He buttoned the shirt up and sat down at the table. He looked at her with a smile.

"Coffee ready?" he asked.

"I'll brew some." she said, standing up.

"Ah, no big. Don't worry." he said, waving his hand.

She smiled, sitting back down. "Sleep well last night?"

He blushed a bit, looking at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I just...well..."

She waved her hand. "No biggie."

He smirked and stood up. "We've slept most of the day away, it's already one in the afternoon."

"Wow...didn't realize that...thought it was early in the morning. Never even glanced at the clock..."

"I was thinking we should get going to Capsule Corp to see everyone."

"You aren't hungry? You didn't eat yesterday morning either."

"I'm never hungry when I first get up, anyways." he reassured her. 

Pu'ar drifted into the kitchen, looking surprisingly bright-eyed. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Cherry lept up. "Yeah!"

Yamcha stood up and pushed open the door. "Ladies first." he smirked.

Cherry and Pu'ar laughed, heading out.

"I'll drive!" Cherry offered.

Yamcha's face paled and he felt his knees go weak. He gulped and regained composure.

"Uh...that's fine...I'll drive over..." he muttered, holding up his hands.

"If you insist..." she said, hopping into the passenger seat.

She buckled in and looked at Yamcha as he hopped into the car and started the engine. Pu'ar settled in next to Yamcha and smirked at him joyfully.

"Yaaay!!! Let's go!" Cherry sang.

They pulled out and drove the distance to the golden dome. Yamcha parked the car and walked around to the passenger side opening the door to Cherry out. Cherry bounded out along with Pu'ar, throwing a silent thank-you towards her sensei. 

People...there were so many people inside! Cherry drank in the scenery, her mouth wide. She smiled, glancing around at every peson at the party. Yamcha grabbed her by the arm and led her off as Pu'ar wandered off on her own. Yamcha laughed out loud as he caught sight of two old friends.

"We-ell...if it isn't the reclusive twins!" he called, plodding over to Tien and Chaozu. "What're you two doin' down here?"

Tien smiled. "Well, we figured it would be beneficial to our health if we got out and saw you all again." he explained, turning all three of his eyes to Yamcha.

"You decided? I thought I was the one who decided..." Chaozu said, crossing his arms.

Tien laughed and pet Chaozu's head. "Indeed you were."

Cherry peeked out from behind Yamcha, blinking at Tien.

"Well, who's this beauty?" Tien asked, looking at Cherry curiously.

"This..." Yamcha said, pushing Cherry forward. "...is my new student. Introduce, yourself, Cherry." he said, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"K-k-kon-ichiwa, sir. Th' name's Cherry Wolf." she said meekly, still blinking at Tien's appearance. 

Tien and Chaozu looked from Cherry to Yamcha and back with disbelief. 

"Y-y-your _student_?" Tien asked incredulously.

"No way!" Chaozu said.

Yamcha beamed. "Yep! She's my new student!" he grinned.

Cherry was still dazed. She edged up to Tien blinking at him. She raised her hand up, extending one finger. She gave a sharp jab to Tien's third eye. Tien lept back, clamping a hand to his forehead.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" he bellowed.

"Oh my _god!_ It _is_ real!" she gasped, leaping away.

"Of course it's real! What did you think it was? _Painted on_???????" he barked.

Cherry blinked. "Well, yeah..."

Yamcha and Chaozu were helpless with laughter. Cherry blushed. Tien rubbed furiously at his third eye. He blinked it a few times and glanced at Cherry.

"Gomen nasai, sempai..." she murmured

"No, it's okay..." he muttered, waving a hand.

"Hahahahaha...smooth one, Tien!" Chaozu giggled.

Cherry snapped her head down at Chaozu. Her eyes glimmered and a grin spread over her face. 

Chaozu blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Oooooooh!!!! He's soooo cuuuuuuute!!!!" she squealed, seizing up Chaozu and squeezing him tight. She rubbed her cheek against his and giggled. "He's so adorable and tiny!!!" she smirked.

Chaozu's face began to turn blue as Cherry squeezed tighter. "Can't...breathe..." he gaped.

Tien and Yamcha blinked. "Errrrrm...maybe you should let him go..." Tien said.

"Yeah... I don't think his face should be that color..." Yamcha said.

Cherry blinked and looked down. "Oops..." she said, dropping Chaozu.

Chaozu hit the ground with a dull thud and sucked in as much air as he could. He scrabbled out of the way and hid behind Tien, who was choking with laughter. Cherry rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry. I just like small and tiny things. They're just so...cute!" she smirked.

"No big." wheezed Chaozu, scrambling up on to Tien's shoulder.

"Oh! I never got your names!" Cherry said.

"Right you are, missy. I'm Tienshinhan, but my friends all call me Tien for short. And this here--" he pointed to Chaozu. "--is my friend Chaozu."

"How do ya do?" the small emperor grinned.

"Fine sir." she blushed. 

"Alright, talk to ya later!" Yamcha waved.

"Bye!" Tien and Chaozu said in unison.

Yamcha went around introducing Cherry to anyone and everyone who would listen. After introductions were had, they sat down for a bit in a few chairs out of the flow for a rest. Cherry looked at Yamcha and stabbed a finger out.

"Who's the spiky dude?" she asked, pointing to Vegeta.

"Hmmm...him? That's Vegeta. Stay away from him. Far, far away. He isn't a nice or social, might I add, person." Yamcha said, frowning.

Cherry blinked a bit more. "He looks okay to me...." she said.

Yamcha was silent and just frowned. "Yeah...to you..." he muttered. 

Vegeta looked around and smiled sinisterly as he caught sight of the two, heading over with his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of Yamcha and looked over to Cherry. His face turned to a frown of disgust, and then a sneer.

"Well, _earth scum_, who is this? Your new fuck-buddy? I knew you were desperate but I didn't know you drop to the level of beastiality...." he jeered, noting Cherry's fox-ears. 

"Yeah...well..." Yamcha stuttered

Cherry stood up and pushed Vegeta away. "Get lost, poky. No one asked you to come over here." she growled, barring her demon fangs.

"Well...a bitch is a very suiting mate for a dog like you..." he sneered, taking Cherry's hand and squeezing it forcefully before shoving her back down into Yamcha's lap. Yamcha lept up, knocking Cherry off his lap. He stood up bravely in front of Vegeta and growled.

"You leave Cherry alone. She is my student, for your information, and I will not tolerate her being berated like this." he said, crossing his arms. Vegeta looked surprised for a moment and then broke out laughing. And not in a good way.

"Hahahahahahahahaha...your _student?_ What could you possibly be teaching her that is any use?"

Cherry hopped up, balling her fist up tight. "How to do _this_!" she said, punching Vegeta in the gut with all the force she could manage. 

He stumbled back, gasping, more surprised by the attack then actually damaged. He regained his balance and glared, looking like there would be hell to pay. He growled, preparing an attack, but then suddenly felt a restraining force and his wrist.

"Vegeta...chill. Go hide off in some corner or whatever, I'm not having you destroy the stunning ambiance of my party. _Get!"_

It was Bulma. She had her both her hands wrapped around Vegeta's wrist and did not look very happy. Vegeta looked, for a brief moment, like he was going to kill someone, but instead heaved a disgusted sigh and stomped off.

"Stupid fuckin' humans...damn them all!" he snarled as he stormed off. Bulma shook her head and looked to Yamcha.

"Don't mind him...he's been acting strange all morning." she explained.

Yamcha blinked and nodded. Cherry unclenched her fist and sat down, blushing slightly. 

"I...I'm sorry Sensei. I lost my temper." she apologized.

"No biggie!" he laughed. Truly, he was glad to see that happen. It brightened his whole day.

Bulma blinked. "What...did she just call you?"

"Sensei." he said.

"That's what I thought but...I never knew you had a student..." she said incredulously.

"Heh...neither did I. It just sort of happened." he explained.

Cherry blinked. "My name is Cherry Wolf, ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow. She's so well-mannered." Bulma complimented.

"Thank you." Cherry said graciously.

Bulma smiled and looked over at Yamcha. "You must be proud."

"Damn straight!" he cheered.

They talked the night away, punctuated only when Yamcha took Cherry around to show off. Everyone was stunned that Yamcha had a student. Yamcha grinned, his ego swelling up more and more each time he elicited a new surprised response and praise from someone. Cherry smiled, happy she was being accepted as one of the gang so quickly. Everyone had taken a liking to her quite quickly. It was nearly midnight before Yamcha finally headed out. Bulma saw him off at the door and smiled.

"Why don't you stop over again tomorrow? We can have lunch together." she offered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean you're inviting _me_?" he asked, hopeful.

"I meant bring Cherry with you, you big dope!" she sighed.

"Oh. But...you're still having me over for lunch."

"_Yes_. It's not that uncommon._ Sheesh_."

"We-ell..." he grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about Vegeta?" Cherry asked.

Yamcha froze. "Y-y-yeah...what about..._him_?" he asked timidly.

Bulma waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry. I'll keep him occupied. He'll probably be off training tomorrow anyways." she said.

Yamcha felt his heart rate return to normal and heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled at Bulma as he headed out to the car with his entourage of Cherry and Pu'ar. "See ya tomorrow!" he called.

Several thoughts raced through his head as he drove home. Cherry lay curled up in the back seat snoring soundly, snuggled down with Pu'ar tucked under her arm like a plushie. Yamcha sighed, letting his mind wander. _It's been ages since Bulma had me over...better not do anything stupid. Why now? What did I do wrong the first time? What if Vegeta isn't training and decides to drop by? Kami, I'm so tired...wait a minute. Are my eyes open?_

"No!" he yelled, his eyes snapping open. 

He swerved a bit, blinking off sleep. He hadn't done any training and already he was exhausted. Then, a tired grin spread over his face as he got a brilliant idea...

Pu'ar woke up suddenly. Yamcha was snuggled up with her and a big blob of drool was trailing down her face from Yamcha's mouth. _Yamcha? What is..?_ She snapped awake, taking a moment to wipe off her face, and then shook Yamcha slightly.

"Yamcha...if you're back here, then who's driving?" she asked, a worried tone rising as she wiped off her face. Yamcha yawned and spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Mmmmn....Cherry..." he mumbled in his sleep. No sooner had he said it then his eyes snapped open. "C-c-cherry!? Oh man! How sleep-deprived am I?" he yelped, sitting bolt upright. He looked over the seat and blinked. Cherry was sitting at the wheel, driving happily. Yamcha blinked a bit more. She was actually driving...civilly.

"Cherry...why are you driving so..._normal_?" he asked.

She looked in the rear-view mirror and grinned. "It's nighttime. I always drive carefully at night." she declared proudly.

Yamcha sunk back down. "Nighttime...? You..." he stammered.

Cherry smiled. "We're home!" she cheered, parking the car. She hopped out, skipping up the walk. Yamcha yawned, climbing out as Pu'ar followed jadedly. Cherry skipped right in trough the living room and up the stairs, obviously not arguing about where she would sleep. Yamcha yawned again, collapsing on the couch. He was too tired to change into his pajamas, so all he did was throw off his shirt. He snuggled down on the couch in just his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks. He didn't even pull the afghan down as he curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

***

**__**

Cherry: Yeah, crappy ending too. I told you all, I'll fix anything later. Suggestions are welcome. And remember, I love reviews! ^_^


End file.
